Number thirteen
by FruitAngel99
Summary: Yuki is a cold blooded assassin. She works for Chronos as the new number thirteen. When she learns that her new target is a woman named Rinslet walker, she thinks it will be a walk in the park. But when she finds Rinslet and the gang, she finds out that they are trying to get her for a bounty. When Yuki's world turns upside down, she must decide where her true loyalties lie.
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you all enjoy it! :) Please Review!**

Yuki jumped down from the balcony. She heard the police coming. She wasn't going to worry. As a trained assassin, Yuki didn't worry about this sort of thing. She ran out of sight of the police. When Yuki was far enough, she stopped. She smiled. Her target had been eliminated. Chronos would soon know of her victory. Yuki ran off. When she reached her house, she went inside. Yuki grabbed a coke from the fridge and started to drink it. She remembered Sephiria telling her how she was like the original Black Cat. She hated being compared to him. That's why she used a blade instead of a gun, and, even though she loved milk, she drank something else. She wanted to be different from him. However, she was sure that the comparisons would soon stop once she proved her worth.

The next morning, Yuki got up. She needed to know what was happening in the world, and if she had a mission. She walked out of her house and went down the street. She saw crowds of people. Yuki wondered what was going on. She went through the streets, curious. Then, a man passed her, dressed in black. She opened her hand and the man put a small piece of paper in her hand. Yuki went into an alleyway and looked at it. All it said was "Rinslet Walker." Yuki crumpled it up and threw it on the ground. She knew what that meant. It was her next target. She went back into the streets.

"Train…" Train? Yuki looked around. Then she noticed a girl. She had long blonde hair and green eyes.

"Yeah princess?" Yuki got closer to the girl. Then she saw Train. She touched the hilt of her sword, which was hidden in her coat. She wanted to slit his throat, but something was holding her back. Perhaps it was that girl next to him. She didn't look normal.

"Sven is waiting for us." The girl had no emotion in her voice. Yuki wondered why.

"Okay, let's go." Then they started to leave. Yuki walked after them. She was curious where they would go. She followed them to a small hotel. Yuki followed them up the stairs, and when she saw what room they were in, left the hotel. She went around and looked closely at the building. The hotel was made brick. That was easy. Yuki took some gloves out and put them on her hands, and put then put her hands on the bricks. She smirked. These gloves worked like a charm. She slowly crawled up the hotel. When she found the room, she saw Train, the blonde girl from before, a green haired man, and a purple haired woman. "Sven, did you find a person to catch?" The green haired man nodded.

"I thought this one shouldn't be too hard. It's a girl." Sven showed them the bounty. "Nobody knows her last name. She's just called Yuki." Yuki gasped. "All they know is that she has long brown hair."

"That's not much to go on," the purple haired woman said.

"Well, Rinslet, just look at all this money we could get!" Sven said. He showed her the paper.

"Whoa, you're right! That's a boat load!" Rinslet said in shock.

"I'll catch the girl." The blonde girl said.

"Eve, you should do this with me!" Train said. "I'm more experienced."

"Train's right, even though he has a big head." Sven said. "Anyway, according to this, she lives in the outskirts of town." Yuki decided she needed to leave, but as she started to go down, she scrapped the window. Startled, she let go and fell. She landed in a trash bag. She got up, staggering. She looked at the window and saw Train hop out of the window. Yuki immediately ran around the corner. She went through the crowd, Train hot on her tail. She ran through another alleyway. Yuki looked behind her and saw Train. She hadn't lost him. Yuki turned the corner and saw trees, telling her she was out of town. She took out her sword and turned around. Train had stopped.

"I'm assuming you're Yuki. I must admit, that was a pretty stupid move." Yuki raised her sword higher.

"Don't threaten me, or else." Train pulled out his gun. Yuki had heard enough about that gun to know all its strengths. "Ahh, your Hades. I know all about that."

"Look, let's just get this settled the easy way. This doesn't have to get violent."

"Oh, but it does. If you shoot that gun, it will become more violent than you can imagine." Then Yuki turned around and ran. Train shot the gun, and Yuki quickly turned and put her sword in front of her body. The bullet immediately rebounded and hit Train. Train clutched his arm. "See? This sword gives me a force field." Yuki started to run, when she stopped and looked back. Something was making her feel like she shouldn't leave him there. What was it in her? She stared at him. He was pointing his gun at her, but it was obvious that he was weaker. Then he suddenly shot the gun. Yuki put her sword in front of her and the bullet rebounded again. However, Train dodged the attack and charged at Yuki. Yuki put her sword in front of her and Train ran into the force field. He flipped and landed on his feet. "I expected a lot more from you."

"Train!" Eve suddenly appeared from one of the trees. Yuki's eyes widened when one of Eve's arms turned into a blade. Yuki saw trouble and started to run. Eve chased after her. Eve ran up and cut Yuki's arm. Yuki hadn't expected that and immediately used her sword. She swung her sword at Eve, but Eve dodged it.

"That's it! I'm getting frustrated!" Yuki knew she had to do something. She put her sword in front of her as Eve threw another attack at her. Eve attacked from the side and hit Yuki. Yuki fell to the ground.

"You're not so tough." Eve said. Suddenly, Eve was thrown across the field.

"Xiao!" Yuki said in astonishment.

"You mean, Lin Xiao Li?" Yuki rolled her eyes. "Hey, don't roll your eyes at the person who just saved your life."

"Yeah….right…" She looked at Eve and Train. They were both knocked out. "Thanks for the help." Yuki got up. Yuki looked at Xiao. She never called him by his full name. She started to walk away, when she felt the pain from her various injuries.

"You okay?" Xiao asked.

"Yeah… I'm fine." Xiao smirked.

"You aren't. I can tell." Ugh… she hated showing weakness. However, she couldn't help but lose her tough girl act around Xiao. "Here, I'll help you back." Yuki wanted to protest, but Xiao showed his defiance. They walked slowly to Yuki's small house.

"Can you do me a favor?"

"I think you own me one." Yuki gave Xiao an annoyed look. "I'm joking. Sure, what is the favor?"

"Don't tell anybody at Chronos about this incident." Xiao nodded.

"You know, Rinslet, your target, is a friend of Train. This might be your hardest target yet." Yuki nodded. "If you need help, I'll help you." She was shocked that Xiao had said something like that.

"Okay." Then she went inside the house.

Later that night, Yuki locked her door. She had iced her back, and she felt confident that it was fine. Yuki turned around and then ran into the forest. Yuki looked up at the moon. Her favorite time was definitely the night, when the moon shone in the night sky. It also made her jobs easier. When she reached town, the crowds had disappeared, they were all in their homes, probably sleeping. She walked through the streets until she found the hotel that Rinslet had been at. Yuki was prepared this time for what could happen. Yuki used her gloves again and reached the room. The lights were off, and Rinslet was sleeping in bed. Yuki moved one hand and slowly opened the window. Then she jumped inside and landed on her feet. She took out her sword and approached Rinslet. Yuki raised it high. Then, Rinslet's eyes suddenly opened. Yuki quickly brought the sword down. But there was no scream. Rinslet was on the ground. She had barely escaped her death. but Rinslet's arm had gotten scrapped, and the wound was deep. "Who are you?" Rinslet cried out.

"Rinslet!" Remembering the others, Yuki turned around. Sven stood there. "What do you think you're doing? Are you that girl who…"

"The only person I want is Rinslet." Yuki interrupted. "I won't hurt you if you let me take Rinslet."

"Not a chance." Yuki pointed her sword at Sven.

"Then I have no choice but to kill you." Then Sven noticed something. On Yuki's shoulder was the number thirteen.

"So, you're Train's replacement." Yuki ran at Sven and pointed her sword at him. Sven quickly ran out of the way. "You're just a pet for Chronos! Don't you get it?"

"The one thing I get is that I must kill Rinslet. Don't get in my way!" Then Yuki felt something touching her back.

"Don't move, if you want to live." Train said quietly. Yuki smiled.

"I'll move if I want to!" Then she suddenly disappeared.

"Where did she go?" Sven cried out.

"I don't know!" Train said, frustrated.

Yuki smirked. She had used an old ring that was given to her a long time ago. With it, she could transport where ever she wanted. Now she was in her home again. "Sis!" Yuki raised her sword. She couldn't see anything. Yuki turned on a light. A girl sat on a chair. She had short black hair and blue eyes. "Hey! It's me!"

"Who are you?"

"Don't you remember me? I'm your sister!"


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you like this chapter! :)**

Yuki grabbed two cokes and threw one at Kana, who apparently was her sister. Yuki sat down next to her. "So, you're my sister?"

"Yeah, I was wandering by myself… searching for you. Then I found you! I'm so happy that we've finally reunited!"

"If you're my sister, how come I don't remember you?"

"An old friend of our parents… he told me that we were separated when we were little." Yuki didn't remember her parents. She couldn't even remember what they looked like. "Do you know anything about our parents Yuki?" Yuki shook her head. "All I know was that they died suddenly, and we both disappeared." Kana looked away. "I'm glad I found you Yuki. I'm no longer alone." Yuki started to feel sorry for Kana. However, she wasn't sure if Kana was telling the truth. Maybe she wasn't her sister. "Is it okay if I live here for a while?"

"Sure…" Yuki said quietly. Kana smiled.

"Thanks Yuki!" Yuki walked out of the room. She didn't want to talk to Kana anymore. Then she heard her phone ring. Yuki picked it up and answered it. "Hello?"

"Was the mission complete?" Yuki recognized the voice.

"I'm working on it Jenos. Give me some time, alright!" Yuki said angrily. Then she hung up the phone. She would kill Rinslet soon enough.

The next morning, she woke up to the smell of pancakes. She walked into the kitchen and saw Kana cooking. "Good morning Yuki! You like pancakes, right?" Yuki nodded. Kana smiled. "That's good!" Then Kana put a mountain of pancakes on a plate. Yuki's eyes widened. "I hope you're hungry, because I've got lots!" Yuki silently ate the pancakes. When Kana was done she sat next to Yuki. "You don't talk much, do you?"

"Not really…"

"I'll make you change that habit!" Kana said with a wide smile on her face. "So, what do you do for a living? I noticed last night that you had a sword, what's that for?"

"I can't tell you."

"COOL! Are you like a secret agent or something?" Yuki wasn't up for a conversation and stood up.

"I'm going to town. You can wander around if you want, but just be careful." Then she left.

"Rinslet, we can't leave you alone! While this Yuki girl is around you're in deep trouble!" Sven said. Rinslet sat down on one of the beds.

"Hey, I can take care of myself." Train laughed.

"You sure did a good job last night. If it hadn't been for Sven you wouldn't be alive." Rinslet frowned.

"Train and Sven are right. You must stay." Eve said, looking out the window.

"Hey princess, what are you doing?" Train asked, opening a bottle of milk.

"Making sure that girl isn't around."

"I doubt she'd try to attack us again. We had her on the ropes."

"We did? You got shot, Eve's arms are worse for wear, and Rinslet is the same. That girl is seriously dangerous! You better not get any ideas Train." Sven added.

"But did you see that bounty? We wouldn't have to live off fried bread crusts!"

"Last time I checked, we eat like that because of Train's 'eat like a pig' idea." Train frowned.

"Stop arguing you two!" Rinslet butted in. "I'll stay with you guys, but only for a short time."

"That's good enough," Sven said as he walked to the door. "Let's get out of here. I don't think we're safe anymore."

Yuki sat outside of the hotel, waiting. She had it all figured out. They would probably leave the hotel, thinking they weren't safe. As they walked out, she would draw her sword and immediately stab the first person who came out. Even if it wasn't Rinslet, it would be somebody close to the team. A friend's death could easily drive them out without realizing it. She heard them talking, and she got prepared. "Train, go out first." The Black Cat! Yuki frowned. She had hoped he would be the last. Oh well, perhaps it was best to eliminate the strongest first. She saw Train walk out, and she ran at him, sword drawn. Train jumped out of the way, and Yuki followed him. She wasn't about to lose track! People started to scream, and Yuki realized the foolishness of her plan. She would be caught! Yuki decided it was time to draw out the old ring again. She put it on her finger and she felt herself disappear.

She found herself at Chronos. Yuki became angry. This wasn't where she had wanted to go! The ring was supposed to take her where ever she wanted! "Number thirteen." Yuki turned around and saw Sephiria.

"Sephiria, did you make the ring take me here?"

"Yes. Your mission, you aren't succeeding, according to number seven." Jenos…that creep told on her! "I realize Heartnet is with her. Perhaps we can draw him in." What was she suggesting? "However, if we do, you must kill your target. Don't hesitate."

"Okay, but you might want to keep Jenos away from me."

"Why?"

"Next time I see him I'm going to rip his face off!" Yuki said angrily. Then she disappeared.

"Hey Yuki, how come you've been gone so late. Are you a sweeper?" She was back at the house, and Kana was pestering her.

"No…"

"You should be one! I am!" Yuki looked at her in surprise. "Yup! I've got a gun in the kitchen." Wow… this girl was crazier than Yuki had originally thought.

"Hey, so I won't be here tonight. I have some business to attend to."

"Are you going out to do a job? I'll help you!" Great, just great Yuki thought. "Hey, I was wondering, have you seen anyone in this town named Saya Minatsuki?"

"That doesn't ring a bell. Why?"

"She was an old friend… I was hoping I would find her soon." Kana looked into the distance. "Well, I'm sure I'll find her someday! No worries!" She said happily.

Train looked outside. His heart ached when he suddenly thought of that song Saya used to sing. "Sing a song unto the world…" Train stood up. What was that? "Rising high the clouds unfurl…" He could hear the song. Where was that coming from?

"KANA!" Yuki shouted angrily. "What do you think you're doing?" Kana was standing on Yuki's roof, singing.

"I'm just singing a song Saya taught me! I always hope that if I sing it she'll hear it and find me!" This girl was so annoying!

"Look, people are sleeping. You might wake somebody up and they'll get mad." Kana hopped down from the roof.

"You're no fun, but that's okay. Eventually you'll sing that song too! Then Saya will find us and we'll live together!" Yuki grunted. Kana was being annoying.

Train ran through the forest. The song had stopped. Then he reached a small house. That was when he saw Yuki reprimanding another girl. Train looked at the girl. So she was the one who had sung that song! They walked in. Train ran to the house. This could be the moment. He could get Yuki and turn her in! He pulled out his gun and slowly turned the knob. Yuki had forgotten to lock the door, perfect! Train slowly walked through the house. "I'm going to bed Yuki, okay?"

"Okay." Train got closer. The other girl left, leaving just Train and Yuki. "Hello Train." Yuki rapidly turned around, her sword at her hand. "You can't surprise me that easily. It will take much more work."

"Who's that girl?" Train demanded.

"Why should I tell you?"

"Just tell me!"

"No!" Yuki ran at Train. Train knew it was time to go, he hadn't succeeded. Train ran out of the house, Yuki hot on his heels. "Come back coward!" Train shot at Yuki, and Yuki dodged the bullet.

"We'll talk later!" Train then rushed into the woods. Yuki stopped. It wasn't worth it. Then she remembered Sephiria's words. She pulled out her ring and smirked. This would be easy.

"Yuki, where is this place?" Yuki frowned. As she was about to disappear, Kana had touched her shoulder and she had gone with Yuki.

"Kana, I can't believe you followed me! Stay here!" Yuki demanded. Kana nodded and Yuki walked away. She then ran into Sephiria. "Sephiria!"

"Yuki, what is it?"

"Remember what you said about luring in the Black Cat?" Sephiria nodded. "I think I have a plan."

"Alright, but Yuki, don't fail." Yuki nodded. Then she turned around and went back to Kana.

"Now let's hurry before someone sees you." Kana grabbed Yuki's hand and they left.

Train glazed at the sky. His heart felt heavy. After hearing a bit of Saya's song, the old feeling of pain had come back to him. He looked around. He was still in the forest. It was so pretty, he didn't want to leave. "Heartnet," said a voice. Train turned around and saw Sephiria. Train's eyes widened.

"Sephiria!" said Train, surprised.

"We need to talk." Sephiria started to walk away, and Train followed. "That woman you've been with, Rinslet Walker, she needs to be taken down."

"You aren't saying…"

"Maybe you've met our new number thirteen. Her name is Yuki."

"Ahh, so that's why she wants to kill Rinslet. She must be new."

"Yes. She isn't as good as you, but she's learning."

"Sephiria, why are you here?" They stopped walking. Sephiria looked at Train.

"Honestly Train?" Train nodded. Suddenly, on Sephiria's shoulder a red light blinked. "To be a distraction."

Yuki grabbed Rinslet. She had attached a red light on Sephiria's jacket. When she was about to kill Rinslet, the light would go off. Yuki jumped out of the window. "RINSLET!" Sven jumped after Yuki. Yuki landed on her feet and pointed the sword at Rinslet. This was it. She heard a loud crashing noise, telling her that Sven hadn't landed on his feet. She pressed Rinslet to the wall. Rinslet's eyes were wide. She drew back her sword, now was the time.

"No Yuki!" Yuki looked away and saw Kana standing there. "Don't kill her! You can't! I won't let you!"

"Get away Kana! I have to do this!"

"No you don't! You can just back away and leave with me! You'll regret this. Please, for your sister! Don't do it." Kana was crying now. Yuki backed away and withdrew her sword. Suddenly, Train appeared and shot Yuki in the leg. Yuki fell to the ground. Kana ran over to Yuki and drew her gun. "You better not try to hurt her!" Train pointed the gun at Kana.

"I don't know who you are, but that girl you're protecting…"

"Is my sister! Move away!" Kana hit Train in the shoulder with her gun. Stunned, Train moved back. Kana grabbed Yuki's ring from the pocket and they left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy! :)**

Yuki woke up in her bed. She looked at her leg. It was bandaged. Kana must have done that. Then she remembered her failed job, and she felt like she would yell out in frustration. Kana then walked into the room. "Hey Yuki…" Seeing her sister's anger, Kana walked closer. "I know you're an assassin… you can't do that! It's wrong!" Yuki looked away. "This place you work for, Chronos, you should leave!"

"To leave is to die. I can't. I've dedicated my life to Chronos. If I try to leave I will be executed. They attempted to kill the Black Cat because he left."

"Obviously he's still alive though." Yuki looked away. "Come on Yuki! You should try! What you're doing isn't right!"

Train, Sven, Eve, and Rinslet walked into a restaurant. They sat down quietly. "Train, maybe we should give this one up. This bounty is too hard for us to get. Yuki is too strong." said Sven.

"We would have had her if that girl hadn't come along." Train muttered.

"And you blew that one. Sven, we have to catch this girl. She'll try to kill me again." Rinslet said.

"Hey princess, got any advice?" Train asked. Eve was staring at the door. "Princess, what are you looking at?"

"We need to leave." Eve said, still staring. Train looked at what Eve was, and saw the girl from before. "It's that girl!" The girl looked over and saw Train. Her eyes widened and she walked over.

"Hello…" she said quietly. They looked at her.

"Sit down!" Sven said nervously. Kana sat down and looked at them.

"Don't bother my sister anymore!"

"Your sister is an assassin. She's trying to kill Rinslet. Sorry, but we can't let her." Train said. Train looked at Kana. In some ways, she reminded him of Saya. Their looks weren't the same, but there was something… Train couldn't help but be nice to her.

"She's going to stop! All I ask of you is that you stop chasing her!"

"I'm sorry but…" Sven started to say.

"We won't!" Train interrupted.

"Thank you." Kana quickly got up and walked out of the restaurant. Sven looked at Train angrily.

"Why did you cut me off?"

"Get us a new person to catch! I don't want to go after that girl anymore."

"Why not Train?" Eve asked.

"She's…. never mind… I just don't think we should! That's all!" Train looked away. "We can't capture her."

"Train, does this have something to do with Saya?" Train got up and left. "I'm taking that as a yes."

Lin Xiao Li walked down the stairway. The mission was completed successfully. As he walked out of the house, a man in black walked up to him. "Another mission." Xiao nodded. "Your target is a girl named Kana. That's all we know."

"That's all I need." Xiao walked away.

Yuki walked into the kitchen. She saw Kana sitting on the couch. Kana saw her and smiled. "How is your leg?"

"It feels okay, but I have more pressing matters at hand." Kana frowned.

"I'm not stupid. I know what you're talking about. Just forget about Chronos! We can leave this town and go somewhere else." Kana insisted. Yuki heard a knock on the door. Kana grabbed Yuki's sword and gave it to her. "Just in case." Yuki walked over to the door and opened it slowly. To her surprise she saw Xiao standing there.

"Hi!" He said cheerfully. Yuki smiled.

"Hi Xiao!" Xiao looked at Yuki with a surprised look. "What?"

"This is the first time you greeted me like that. Usually it's a low, bitter sounding hi. You actually sound cheerful." Yuki blushed and wished she hadn't done that. Did she really sound like that? "Anyway, I was wondering, have you ever seen a girl named Kana?" Yuki looked at Xiao, alert. "She's my next target." Yuki heard Kana stumbled around inside.

"No, I've never heard of her!" Yuki said quickly. Xiao looked at her suspiciously.

"You said that awfully fast."

"I've don't know who you're talking about. Who is she?"

"I don't really know. All I know is that she must be eliminated. Also, I heard of your failure. Chronos isn't happy."

"I'm leaving town." After the words left her mouth, Yuki realized how much she meant them. She felt like she didn't want to stay. She wanted to leave as soon as possible. Now it was Xiao's turn to be surprised.

"Leaving… you don't mean…" Yuki nodded. "Chronos will try to hunt you down! Don't be like Train Heartnet!"

"I have to." They were both silent. "So, are you going to tell them?" Xiao looked at her. "Will you tell them about my treachery?"

"No… I'll keep it a secret." Yuki felt grateful. Xiao had always been kind to her. However, she knew he was hunting Kana. She couldn't let him kill her.

"Thanks." Then she closed the door. Yuki sighed.

"Who was that guy Yuki?" Kana asked.

"Just an old friend…. We have to leave." Kana smiled.

"You're going to stop being an assassin?" Yuki nodded. Kana's smile grew wider.

"We need to leave as soon as possible. I'll pack up and we'll go. I guess I'll have to find a new job."

"Why don't you be a sweeper?" A sweeper… Yuki had never thought of that. "Yes! We could be the best pair ever! You with your sword, and me with my gun! Perfect! We could have our own name and everything!"

"She's like a little kid…" Yuki thought. Though, being a sweeper was a good idea.

A half an hour later, Kana and Yuki were ready. They walked out of the house and started down the road. Yuki didn't know what to do. She was sure she was crazy. She was leaving everything thing she had known behind. Things were never going to be the same.

That night, Kana and Yuki stayed in a hotel. "I'm going to sit outside for a little bit. It's a habit." Yuki said. Kana nodded and Yuki walked outside and went into the forest. She looked up at the moon. It was so beautiful. She saw something streak across the sky. It looked like a person! Yuki saw as the person landed on top of the hotel. Yuki recognized the person. It was Xiao. Yuki suddenly realized what was going to happen. Xiao was going to try to complete his mission.

Kana was watching TV when she heard a noise outside of her window. She looked out, but saw no one. Just to be safe, she grabbed her gun. "I'm so paranoid!" she said to herself. "Oh well… you can't blame me." She sat down again. Everything was quiet. Suddenly, she felt something wrap around her throat. Kana turned around, alert. She saw the man from before, standing there. She felt the mantle become tighter. "Please, stop…" she gasped for air.

"KANA!" Yuki threw open the door and saw Kana on the floor. She wasn't moving. Yuki ran to Kana. "You can't be dead! Please no!" Yuki started to cry. "No! Kana! Wake up or something! Please!" Tears were spilling down her cheeks. It was no use. Yuki knew it. Kana was dead. Yuki stood up and looked around. She knew Xiao had killed Kana. Suddenly, she heard a crashing noise. Yuki ran up to the window, threw it open, jumped down, and ran into the street. She saw Xiao. He had accidentally crashed into a trash can. Xiao looked at saw Yuki.

"Yuki, what's wrong?" He could see the tears on her face. Yuki pulled out her sword.

"You will die Xiao. I respected you. I loved you, and you betrayed me. I'll never forgive you for taking Kana's life!" She ran at Xiao. Surprised, Xiao didn't move in time and Yuki cut him at the side.

"She was your friend?" Xiao brought out his mantle.

"Even worse… she was my sister!" Her fury unleashed and she swung her sword blindly at Xiao. Xiao dodged the attacks.

"It was a mission! I was just doing what I was told!"

"How could you?"

Train was walking down the road, looking at the moon. Then he heard shouting noises. He ran to an alleyway and saw Xiao and Yuki, face to face. Xiao looked like he didn't want to fight. When he saw Yuki's face, he saw pure fury. What had possibly happened? "I have to leave." Xiao jumped out of the way and ran out of the alley. Train ran at Yuki when he saw that she was going to pursue. He grabbed her hand. "Why are you stopping me? He has to die." Yuki was sobbing. She fell to the ground. "He killed her… he killed Kana!" Train didn't know why, but he felt horrible for her. He sat down next to her. "I can't believe it… I trusted him…"


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm happy to say that I'm on Christmas break! That means lots of time to write, which I will do! :) I hope you enjoy! **

**Yuki: you say that every time!**

**Me: but it's true!  
**

Xiao was very angry when he went to Sephiria. "Sephiria, I was never aware that my target would be close to Yuki!" Sephiria looked at Xiao, confusion clear on her face.

"What are you talking about?"

"I killed my target, and then Yuki suddenly tried to kill me because apparently that target was her sister! She might leave Chronos now. Last time I saw her, she was with Heartnet."

"I will handle this situation. Leave it to me."

Yuki woke up on a couch. She sat up and realized she was in a hotel. She saw Eve walk in and abruptly walk out when she saw Yuki was awake. Then Train walked in. "Hey." Yuki got up quickly and reached into her cloak, but to her dismay saw that her sword wasn't inside. "Your sword is on the table over there." Train pointed and Yuki saw it. "But that's beside the point. I'm not here to hurt you or turn you in."

"Why?"

"Were you going to leave Chronos?" Yuki nodded. "Are you going to keep killing?"

"No… I can't go back to Chronos…"

"Then I have no reason to hurt you or turn you in." Yuki felt grateful. Eve walked back into the room.

"Hello…" she said quietly. Yuki looked at Eve.

"Hi." Everyone was strangely silent. "I'm going to go out for a bit. I'll come back soon." Yuki then left.

Yuki walked out onto the busy street. She looked down as she walked around, thinking hard. She wished Kana was around. Yuki missed her so much. Yuki looked up and suddenly saw Sephiria in the distance. Sephiria was looking straight at her. Yuki weaved her way through the crowd, getting closer to her. When she reached her, Sephiria looked over to an alley. Yuki understood and they walked into it. "Yuki, I realize the pain you are going through."

"No… I don't think you do. You've killed many. To you and Xiao, that was probably just another job. I'm done with Chronos and their sickening ways." Yuki started to walk away. Suddenly, Xiao appeared from the other end.

"Yuki, please listen to me! I never meant for this to happen!" Yuki turned and saw Sephiria was getting closer. She was trapped.

"I see you have me cornered." Shoot! She hadn't even brought her sword with her!

"That's not our intention. I just want to tell you how sorry I am."

"If you want to show me you're sorry, get a conscience and leave Chronos. Only then will I even consider forgiving you."

"Yuki, is leaving Chronos your true desire?"

"Yes. I won't stay with you. Kana was right to try to get me away." Yuki saw Sephiria begin to draw out her sword.

"Either live in Chronos, or die outside. I've had to say those words once, but this time I mean them. I'm sorry Yuki, but those who leave must be executed."

"No Sephiria!" Xiao cried out. Yuki looked at Sephiria.

"Sorry, but I'm not dying today." Yuki hated to admit it, but she was stuck. Without her sword, she was defenseless. That was just probably her biggest weakness. However, she did have one other ability. Her acrobatic abilities were astounding, and that could give her an edge. Sephiria suddenly ran at Yuki. Yuki jumped up and flipped in the air so she landed behind Xiao. Then she ran.

Yuki ran as fast as she could. She looked behind and saw Sephiria chasing her. She wondered where Xiao had gone. Before she could react, Xiao jumped in front of her and grabbed her arm. She tried to move, but Xiao wouldn't let go. Sephiria was getting closer. Maybe this was it. "Please Xiao, let me go." Yuki pleaded. Xiao looked troubled, but wouldn't let go. Sephiria was a few feet away. She raised her sword and Yuki closed her eyes.

"Hey guys." Yuki opened her eyes and looked up. Train was sitting on a roof.

"Heartnet!" Sephiria said, shocked. Train took out his gun and pointed it at Sephiria.

"Now, make Lin Xiao Li let Yuki go, and I won't be tempted to shoot you."

"Do you really want to play this game?"

"Uh, yeah, I think so." Train said sarcastically. Train hopped down and Sephiria brought down her sword. Gun and sword clashed. Train raised his knee and kicked Sephiria in the stomach. "Sorry!" At the same time, Yuki hit Xiao's leg with hers. Xiao flinched and Yuki freed one arm. She grabbed Xiao's arm and twisted it. Xiao's face churned with pain. She let go and finished by hitting him in the chest. He stumbled back and Yuki turned her focus to Train. Sephiria was on the ground. "Let's get out of here, quickly." Yuki started to run, when she felt Sephiria grab her leg. Her grip was horribly tight. Suddenly, Sephiria grabbed her sword and swung it at Yuki's leg. It hit directly. Yuki screamed and fell to the ground. "Yuki!"

"Train…" Then she blacked out.

Train was beginning to wish he hadn't shot Yuki's leg. Normally a wound like the one Sephiria had given Yuki wouldn't have been so painful, but because of the gun shot wound… Train quickly ran inside the hotel, carrying Yuki in his arms. "Train!" Sven said when he saw Train walked in the room. "What happened?"

"We've got to help Yuki!" He said urgently.

Yuki woke up on the same couch as before. She tried to move, but she felt a stinging pain surge through her body. "Don't move Yuki." She saw Train, sitting not too far away from her. "I'm so sorry; I didn't think that was going to happen."

"It's not your fault. If you hadn't come, I wouldn't be alive right now!" Eve walked in, and Yuki noticed Eve had a book.

"Are you okay Yuki?"

"Yeah thanks." Eve looked at Train. "You are a flirt." Train blushed.

"What are you talking about?" Train asked demandingly

"According to my book when a boy carries a girl in his arms it is a way of flirting. Therefore, you are a flirt." Yuki began to blush like Train had. Train and Yuki could hear Rinslet and Sven snickering in the back round.

"Yeah well, she needed help. It wasn't like we were flirting."

"Exactly, cause, we weren't! I didn't even remember it!" said Yuki. They looked away in opposite directions.

"Now you guys are lying."

"Eve, why don't you leave them alone?" said Rinslet, after snickering some more. "It's funny though. You're so innocent!" She started to laugh again. Eve obediently walked out of the room. Yuki looked at Train.

"I seem to have a habit of getting injured. Sorry." Train shrugged.

"It's not like you meant to get hurt or anything. Anyhow, we need to leave. Sephiria might try to find you again. Because of certain circumstances, I got out of Chronos without being killed the easy way, it's not going to be as easy for you unfortunately." Yuki wondered how Train had left, but remained silent.

"So, when you get better, we'll head to the next town. For now, you should relax. I'll be back." Train got up and walked out.

"Hey Train, you're really getting close to this girl." said Sven. They were sitting in the other room.

"Shut up."

"Besides that, we need to go somewhere with more room. We don't have a lot of space here."

"I know a place, but we'll need Yuki's permission."

"Okay." Sven grabbed his newspaper and started to read. Train looked into the distance and started to wonder about Yuki. What had driven her to join Chronos?

Yuki walked down a road. All she could see was darkness. "Yuki, help me!" Yuki started to run. It sounded like Kana's voice.

"Kana, where are you?" Yuki called out. "Kana!" Yuki kept running, but there seemed to be no end.

"Yuki… you were trained to kill. Kill them! Kill them all!" A voice said. Yuki stopped running.

"No! Please stop! Kana, where are you?"

"What are you, weak? You will become a Chronos number, and you will succeed! You will kill without question or thought! You'll succeed! Do it Yuki! Kill her!"

"No, I can't!" Yuki screamed. "Stop! Don't make me!"

"Yuki!" Kana's voice ran out again. Yuki started to run once more, and saw Kana, lying on the ground. "You failed… you couldn't save me…"

"Kana, I'm so sorry! I tried my best, but I couldn't… I just…." Suddenly, Kana sunk through the ground and disappeared. "No! Kana!"

"Kill her! Kill your mother!" The voice boomed over her again.

"NO!" Yuki screamed and suddenly sat straight up. She was back in the hotel room. Train and Sven were looking at her with concern. "No… no…" She muttered, dazed.

"It's okay Yuki." said Train. Yuki began to realize she was where she was. After a few minutes, she started to relax. "Yuki, what happened?"

"It's nothing…" She couldn't tell them. It was too personal.

"I don't believe you. You were screaming no, and that you wouldn't kill someone," said Sven, looking at her closely. It didn't matter. She wasn't going to tell them. She couldn't dive in that deep…. It was a past she wouldn't tell anyone. I'm so horrible… Yuki thought. I'm murder, and I'll never change. Tears started to fall down her cheeks.

"I'm a murder… a terrible murder…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is a new chapter! Please review, and enjoy this chapter! :)**

Sephiria wished she hadn't had to do this. Having to kill Yuki was one of her nightmares. But she had to. It was her duty. Somehow, she had to lure Yuki out and kill her. Sephiria looked out. Was Yuki leaving all of Train's doing? For some reason, she wasn't surprised. If it was, she would be prepared. "Sephiria." Sephiria looked back and saw Jenos.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering… may I have the job of eliminating Yuki? I think I could do a good job." He smiled. Sephiria hesitated. She wasn't sure if Jenos could handle this mission.

"Are you absolutely sure you can do this?"

"Of course I can. Yuki and I know each other well. It will be interesting."

Yuki woke up in a cold sweat. She sighed. Why did this keep happening? She was having nightmares over and over again. Yuki looked at her leg. It looked healed up. She sighed with relief. Slowly, she sat up and looked outside. It was morning. She stood up and tried to walk. If she was slow, Yuki could walk around successfully. Yuki walked into the kitchen. Train was sitting on a chair, deep in thought. "Are you always awake or something?" Train looked at her.

"Probably seems that way huh? But no, I'm not." He grinned. "Anyway, I was wondering, would you mind if we went and stayed at your house for a bit?"

"No, I don't."

"We'll stay there for a while, and then we'll leave town." Yuki nodded.

"Sounds good."

Two days later, Yuki unlocked the door to her house. "It's not that big…" Her leg had healed up, and they all agreed to move in today.

"But it's better than that hotel." Sven said as they walked in. Yuki walked into her room and saw an envelope on the bed. She had never seen that before. Yuki grabbed it and opened it. Inside was a small note. She looked at it.

Dear Yuki, meet me outside your house tonight. I saw you and those sweepers walking here, and I knew what was going to happen. Look, we need to talk. Please come. Xiao

"Hey Yuki, what are you doing?" Rinslet called out. Yuki crumpled the letter up and threw it on the floor. She would go, but only with her sword at her side.

That night, Yuki silently walked out of the house, her sword in her hands. She walked around the side of the building and saw Xiao standing there. "Yuki!"

"What do you want?" Yuki asked demandingly.

"We need to talk."

"What's there to talk about? You betrayed me."

"I know… and I'm sorry."

"Sometimes sorry doesn't cut it." She snapped angrily. "Now just tell me what you came here for!"

"I….I wanted to make a proposal. Perhaps you could still come and be at Chronos. I might be able to convince them to let you come back."

"Uh huh," Yuki wasn't buying this. "On what conditions?"

"I think if you killed Rinslet Walker, you would be trusted yet again by everyone at Chronos." The terrible nightmares came back to Yuki, and she knew her answer.

"Sorry, but I'm not going to murder anymore." With that, Yuki turned around and started to walk away. "I'm sorry Xiao, but I can't. It isn't what Kana would have wanted."

"If you do this, you won't just be Sephiria's enemy. You'll be mine."

"I know."

"I'm actually feeling sorry for you two." Xiao and Yuki looked around, alert. "Well, I've been sent by Chronos to kill Yuki."

"Sephiria can't do it herself?" said Yuki.

"She would have, but I pleaded my case and she decided to let me." Jenos appeared from the shadows. "Hello Yuki."

"Jenos… it figures you would be the one to try to kill me. You've always hated me."

"That's true… and to you, I'm the stuff of nightmares."

"Jenos?" Rinslet suddenly showed herself. She must have been listening in. "What are you doing?" Yuki looked from Rinslet to Jenos. How did they know each other?

"Just business," he said quickly. Rinslet rolled her eyes.

"What are you really doing? It must have something to do with Yuki. You better not hurt her." Deep down, Yuki was touched. Rinslet still liked her, even though Yuki had tried to kill her. Rinslet reminded Yuki of Kana…. Kana would have done the same thing.

"I won't!" He said quickly. Rinslet gave him an unbelieving look. Yuki wondered what was going to happen now. Xiao walked over to Rinslet.

"Who are you?" Rinslet asked. Xiao quickly hit her aside the head. In a flash, Yuki pulled out her sword.

"Relax; I'm just knocking her out." Rinslet fell to the ground. "Do you believe in absolutely no violence?"

"When it's against my friends!"

"Anyway," Jenos said. He was a bit pale, like the sight of Rinslet getting knocked out had startled him. "Let's cut to the chase. Yuki, come with me. Xiao, go back to Chronos." Nobody moved. "Now come on. I know Xiao doesn't want to witness any… unfortunate events." To confirm Jenos' suspicions, Xiao ran off. "Alright, let's go Yuki." Yuki knew she didn't have a choice. She walked with him.

_"Yuki, let's get started."_

_ "But… I'm so scared… I don't want to!"_

_ "Have some courage! Two bullets will do it! Shoot!"_

_ "It's wrong!"_

_ "No it's not! If you don't, I will shoot you. Do it Yuki, push the trigger! Unleash the anger inside you. I know its there. Use that hatred of me, and kill him." He put the gun up to Yuki's head threateningly._

Yuki looked around. They were deep in the forest. Jenos stopped walking. He turned around, and Yuki saw Excelion on his hands. In response, Yuki pulled out her sword. "You still use that old thing! That's so boring!" Jenos commented.

"I see you haven't changed your weapon choices a bit."

"Well, what can I say? This weapon… agrees with me." Yuki rolled her eyes dramatically so he could see it. "Anyhow, let's get to the point." Jenos then charged at Yuki. Yuki put her sword in front.

"Let's see your Orichalcum wires." Jenos smiled.

"As you wish." Jenos slashed at the sword. The wires wrapped around the sword. Yuki knew this technique all too well. She let go, and jumped into the air. Even before the sword hit the ground, Yuki was behind Jenos. She then hit his head with her fist. He staggered. "Ahh, you've mastered the Black Cat's technique of speed, but you're even faster!" Yuki rushed over to her sword and picked it up.

"Jenos, you can't beat me. You forgot a small detail about Chronos weapons. Almost all of them are made out of Orichalcum. Mine is no exception." Jenos laughed.

"I guess I should have put that bullet through your head." The hidden fury inside Yuki became unbearable, and she ran to Jenos, her sword at his throat.

"Leave me alone."

"That won't be possible. Yuki, you still haven't changed. To you, I'm still someone to be afraid of. And while you have that fear, I'll always win." Jenos suddenly threw wires around Yuki. Surprised, Yuki jumped off. Her arms were wrapped around her body. Her sword was still in her hand, but she couldn't use it. The wires were too strong to rip. Jenos smiled and walked towards her. She tried to run, but became off balanced and fell. He laughed. "Say goodbye Yuki. Your days are at an end." Jenos was inches away from Yuki. He raised his Excelion, and Yuki knew what was coming next. He would plunge it into her, and her life would be over in a matter of minutes. As he threw it down, she quickly rolled over, but he put his leg in front, making it impossible for her to go further. "You can't escape."

"Get away from her." Jenos and Yuki looked at the trees.

"Ahh, it's the old bioweapon." Eve ran over, and her arm turned into a blade. Jenos jumped away from Eve. Eve quickly used her blade and slashed away at the wires. Freed, Yuki stood up, blade ready.

"Thanks a lot Eve. I'm ready now." They then rushed over to Jenos.

"Eve and Yuki are gone!" Sven yelled. Train rubbed his eyes and saw that he was on the roof. He must have drifted off while star gazing. Train jumped off and looked at Sven. "And where is Rinslet?"

"Right here, and with a massive headache." Rinslet walked around the side of the house. Sven went outside, and they all gathered together.

"I thought I heard Yuki leave the house, but I don't recall Eve leaving." Train said, standing on the roof. He was hoping to see Eve and Yuki.

"Let's split up. I'll go into town, and Train will go around the forest. Rinslet, stay here in case they come back," said Sven. Rinslet and Train nodded. They then left.

"EVE! YUKI!" Train called out. He was frustrated. Where could they be? "Come out! It's Train! Please come out if you can hear me!" No answer. "Ugh!" Train hoped nothing had happened to Eve or Yuki. He knew the kind of deadly trouble Yuki was in. What if he never found them…?

"Train…" Train turned around and saw Eve standing there. She was bruised and scratched up. Train ran to her. "Yuki…. She's in trouble." Then Eve fainted. Train caught her as she fell. This was bad. Really bad.


	6. Chapter 6

**This is my longest chapter yet! lol anyway, I hope you enjoy it!**

Yuki groaned and opened her eyes. Her head hurt badly. She looked around; she was in a small room. "Where is this?" She tried to move, but couldn't. Yuki realized she was strapped to chair. Great… Yuki looked around for her sword, but she couldn't see it. "Hey, anybody here?"

"Hello." A man suddenly appeared in front of Yuki. He didn't look much older than Yuki. He was dressed simply, a T-shirt and ripped jeans. His hair was black and very short. "My name is Kenichi. What's yours?"

"I'm not in the mood to exchange names. I might if you let me loose."

"Sorry, but I can't do that."

"Okay, then maybe you can help me with this one. Why did you kidnap me?"

"To kill you," Kenichi said cheerfully. "I want to put an end to Chronos."

"You know, I left Chronos. If you kill me, you'll just be doing Chronos a favor."

"Ahh, but I didn't say I was going to kill you now. I want to know their secrets, their strengths and weaknesses. I need any information you can give me."

"And what if I don't say anything?" In an instant, a gun was in his hand. How did he get that gun? He hadn't even moved!

"Your life will be the price." Yuki smirked.

"But I'm smart. Even if I did tell you those secrets you so desperately want, you would kill me anyway. Either way, my death is the end result."

"You are missing something. Torture is a useful tool." A knife appeared in Kenichi's other open hand. "Now, shall we get started?" Yuki had survived many different life and death situations. Torture was a new one for her. She braced for the worse as the knife came closer.

"Would you really hurt a lady?" said a voice. Kenichi backed away and looked around. Who had said that? Yuki didn't recognize the voice. "Okay, so maybe I did and I regret it. It just makes me want to save this one more." Was that Xiao? It didn't sound like him…

"Where are you? Come on out!"

"Untie her, and I will reveal myself." Kenichi obediently untied Yuki. In response, Yuki kicked him in the stomach. He didn't flinch. Instead he shot his gun. Yuki dodged and missed the bullet. She sighed with relief. That was close. Kenichi fell over, and Yuki saw a man standing behind him. "That worked out well." The man had white hair that almost looked silver; his eyes had a bit of a lavender hue to them. "Hello, my name is Creed."

Eve woke up in bed. She sat up and saw Sven. "How are you feeling Eve?" He asked.

"Fine… Yuki is in trouble."

"Eve, do you know where Yuki is?" Eve shook her head. "Well, what had happened exactly?"

"We were trying to defeat this man who wanted to kill Yuki. We beat him up and left him. As we walked back, a man appeared and knocked me out. That's all I remember."

"Who were you and Yuki battling?"

"I think he said his name was Jenos…"

"Figures," said Train, who was standing in the doorway. "He wanted to kill Yuki, since he works for Chronos."

"Jenos is such a creep!" Rinslet shouted angrily from another part of the house. "If I see him again I'm going to kill him!"

"Yes, we know." Sven said hastily. "What we really need to worry about is who took Yuki and where he went. We have no leads right now."

"This is so frustrating!" said Train.

"Do you miss her because she's your girlfriend?" Eve asked, curious. Train blushed.

"Um… be quiet princess." Train walked out of the room and went outside. Where was Yuki? Train desperately wished he knew. Train sighed. He was about to go back in when he saw a man walking down the road. Train immediately recognized him as Jenos. Train ran over to Jenos and grabbed his shirt. "Where is she?"

"Why hello Train. So glad we get to see each other again."

"Don't change the subject! Where is Yuki?"

"Oh, Yuki… well, I got knocked out by her, and when I woke up I was in a bush. I got out and I saw a man carrying her. Of course, I figured that man was going to kill her or something, so I thought, why interfere?" Train took out his gun and pointed it at Jenos' head.

"Where did they go?"

"They were headed towards town. That's all I know!" He said quickly. Train let go of Jenos' shirt and ran towards town.

"Here we are." Creed announced. They had finally found the exit to the building. It had taken them hours to find it. Kenichi had certainly thought this out. They walked out and Yuki realized they were in the slums of town.

"Thanks for rescuing me." She said quietly. "But why did you do it?" They were silent for a minute. Creed looked away.

"I live around here, and I saw Kenichi taking you in. I figured there was something wrong, so I followed. Good thing I did, huh?" Yuki nodded. She then gasped.

"My sword… I need to find it."

"You mean this?" Out of his coat, he pulled Yuki's sword.

"How did you put it in there?" Creed smirked.

"It's a secret." Creed handed Yuki her sword. "It's a very nice sword. I sharpened it for you."

"Thanks again."

"Creed!" Train stood a few feet away from them. He looked shocked. "What are you doing?"

"Hello Train. I just helped this girl out. I'm glad we just ran into each other, I haven't seen you in so long!" Train looked away.

"Whoa, you guys know each other?"

"Yeah." said Creed. Everything was getting uncomfortable. Yuki could tell there was some grudge between the two, but she didn't know what it was.

"You ready to go Yuki?" Train asked. Yuki nodded and they walked away.

"Goodbye Yuki…" Creed muttered.

When they got back to Yuki's house, she could tell Train wasn't happy about something. What was it? "Train… what's wrong?" Train was silent. "Does it have to do with Creed?"

"I…"

"Train!" Sven saw them. "You found Yuki! Where was she?" Train walked into the house without a word. "What's with him?" Sven asked Yuki.

"I don't know."

"Anyway, where were you?"

"This boy, he kidnapped me. He wanted to torture me, when this man named Creed came out and saved me. We escaped, and we encountered Train. Train's been silent every since."

"That figures."

"Do you know something about this? Please tell me!" Sven hesitated. "Please Sven, I need to know!"

"Creed killed a friend of Train's. Her name was Saya." Yuki felt horribly sad for Train. No wonder he was so surprised when he saw Creed. All that hatred must have come back. It was like when she had lost Kana.

Yuki sat on the roof. She hadn't done this in a while, but today just seemed like the day to do it. She thought about Train. How did he manage to get over Saya's death? Suddenly, Yuki stood up. Saya! Wasn't that the friend Kana had wanted to see again? Sadness welled up in her. Kana would have never been able to see her best friend again, even if she had survived. Regrets started to form in her head. There were so many things she could have said. She should have been nicer to Kana. Why had this happened to her? The old tears started to well up again. "You okay?" Yuki looked to the side and saw Train sitting next to her, looking concerned. Yuki quickly wiped the tears away.

"Of course I am!" She said, trying to hide any traces of tears.

"No, you weren't." He said firmly. "Were you thinking about Kana?" Jeez, could he read minds or something? Well, Yuki concluded, it had been pretty obvious.

"Yeah…. You know, she was friends with Saya." He flinched. "She said she couldn't wait to see her again." Train looked at the sky. Yuki could tell she was talking about something he never discussed. She figured Train never talked about Saya... and she never wanted to talk about Kana.

"You know, we are pretty similar." He said finally. Yuki raised an eyebrow. "It's just, we both lost someone important to us, and there are other small similarities." Train looked at her. Yuki hated to admit it, but she thought Train was pretty cute.

"We have differences. You're cute." Ugh… Yuki thought. Why did I say that?

"Hey, you are too!"

"Train Heartnet, do you have a crush on me or something?" Yuki asked.

"You're the one that brought it up!" That was true. "Anyway, who was the guy that kidnapped you?" Train asked. Good, a change of subject.

"He told me his name was Kenichi. I also think he wants to destroy Chronos, which includes killing them. In a way, I don't have a problem with that."

"But killing all of them… it doesn't seem right." Yuki nodded in agreement.

"I don't mind the destruction of Chronos… but the way he wants to…" She looked down. She didn't want to talk about Chronos. Such bad memories… Train looked at Yuki.

"So, do you have parents?" Train asked.

"Whoa, we are going deep here!" She said, stunned. "But no, they aren't alive anymore." Memories flooded through Yuki's head. Why did she have to be haunted so much? It killed her.

"Mine either." Train said. They looked away from each other. "What happened to them?" He asked. Gosh, did they really have to go this far? For some weird reason, part of her wanted to. Yuki wanted to let someone else know her pain.

_"Yuki, you did it! Congratulations! You have succeeded!" Yuki's eyes were wide as she looked at her kill. "Don't look that way! You will become a number soon. Number fourteen!" The man smiled at her. "You have become the ultimate killer machine, a priceless piece to Chronos' future."_

As she remembered that day, Yuki couldn't take it anymore. Train was looking at her, waiting for an answer. After a couple minutes, she finally said something.

"I," she started to cry again. "I killed them…" Train's expression changed. He looked amazed. "When I came to Chronos, they wanted me to be heartless and cold blooded. I didn't care. The man who trained me, his name was Jenos. He was told to make me number fourteen. For years I was trained to become a master assassin. Then news came that the Black Cat had abandoned Chronos, and Jenos worked with me longer and trained me harder. When he was finished, he gave me one mission. He wanted me to kill my parents. Scared, I refused. Jenos was angry and told me that if I didn't he would put a bullet through my head. I had no choice. A couple hours later, we reached my old home and I was told to kill my mother first. When I reached the room, my father wasn't there, and my mother was lying in bed, fast asleep. She looked so calm. I didn't know what to do. Then Jenos put the gun next to my head again, reminding me of what would happen. I closed my eyes and I…" Yuki looked down. "I killed her. Jenos killed my father, and we left. From that day forward, I was never the same. When I met Kana, I lied to her and told her that I didn't know what had happened to our parents. I lied to her about our childhood. The true was, I ran away from our home, and Chronos had found me begging on the streets. I was the first child raised at Chronos." Train hugged her.

"It's okay. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to dig into your past. It was wrong of me." Yuki shook her head.

"I needed to share this. Thank you Train."


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is a new chapter. Please Review! (I hope I don't sound demanding.)**

A few weeks later, Yuki was sitting on the roof again. She hadn't seen Kenichi since he had kidnapped her, and she had some suspicions. She figured he would be back eventually.

Even though Yuk was concerned, it helped to be around Train. Though she liked to deny it, Train's and Yuki's relationship was building. It wasn't hard to see that the two of them were becoming close. Sven and Rinslet liked to make fun of them, and Eve just smirked. "Hey." Yuki jumped. "Ha! Scared you didn't I?" It was Train.

"Yeah, you got me. One of these days I'm going to scare you." She said, determined. Train grinned.

"You just try that." They sat together on the roof for a while, when Yuki saw someone. She recognized the person immediately. It was Creed. He was looking right at her. He then darted his eyes toward the forest. Yuki understood him. He wanted to talk to her alone.

"I'm going to take a walk." Yuki said casually.

"Be careful." Train said as she hopped off the roof.

"I'm always careful!" That was a lie. Yuki walked up to Creed. Creed went into the forest, and Yuki followed. When they were far from the house, he stopped. He turned and looked at her.

"Yuki! I'm glad you followed me." Yuki managed a small smile. "A year ago, I established a group called The Apostles of the Star." Yuki thought she had heard that name before. "Together, this group wanted to cause a global revolution." A global revolution? What did that mean exactly?

"What do you mean by that?" Yuki asked, suspicious.

"We want to destroy Chronos." Wasn't that what Kenichi wanted to?

"That's was Kenichi's plan as well. I'm not going to murder anymore."

"You're misunderstanding me. I never said we would murder. We simply want to overthrow Chronos." Yuki didn't know what to say. Wasn't overthrowing and wanting to kill them all the same thing? Maybe not…

"Give me until tonight to think about it. Then I'll have your answer." Creed nodded and she started to walk away.

"Also, take this." Creed threw her a small bottle. She caught it and looked at it. "If you want to join this will be your greatest ally." What was he talking about? Yuki nodded and left, though she still didn't understand.

When she reached the house, Yuki hid the bottle in her room. She had a lot of thinking to do. Was joining Creed's group really the answer? "Yuki!" She heard Sven call out for her. "Come to the kitchen. We want to talk." Yuki's heart raced. Had they seen her go with Creed? She walked into the room. "So, we were thinking about leaving." Inside, Yuki was relieved. Everyone was silent for a minute, and she couldn't help thinking something bad was coming up next. Sven finally spoke up. "We're going to leave town. You may come with us if you want, but you don't have to." Yuki didn't know what to say. A couple minutes later, she found words.

"Can you give me till tonight to think about it?"

"Sure." Yuki then walked out of the room. She knew she had two choices. She could help Creed and become part of the Apostles of the Star, or she could go with Train and the rest of her friends. Usually, the latter would be her choice, but something was drawing her to Creed's group. Secretly, Yuki wanted what Creed wanted. Chronos had killed her sister, and she could help but want revenge. Something deep inside was telling her to join Creed and finally get the justice she desperately wished for. That was when she had reached her decision. She would join the Apostles of the Star.

Yuki walked through the forest, the mysterious bottle in her hands. She wasn't going to drink whatever was inside until she found Creed. That was when she saw him. He was standing next to a tree, looking at his sword. "So, what is your decision?" Creed asked, still staring at it.

"I want exactly what you want. They killed my sister, and I want revenge." Creed looked at her; he looked a little bit surprised.

"And you'll finally get it." He said quietly. "Now, did you bring that bottle?" Yuki pulled it out. "Drink it." Yuki pulled off the cap. She hesitated.

"What is this going to do to me?" Yuki asked, uncertain.

"It will make you stronger than you were before." Yuki looked at Creed. He almost had a scared look in his eyes. What was it? What was there to fear? She looked back at the drink, and she breathed in. This was for Kana. She drank it quickly. Creed stared at her, waiting. Yuki gasped. Her insides were burning. What was happening to her? Surprised by the feeling, she dropped the bottle. Yuki fell to the ground and blacked out.

** Sorry it's so short, but I thought the place i stopped was a nice cliffhanger. Hope you enjoyed it! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it took me so long to put a new chapter up. I've been busy. Anyway, here is another Chapter. Enjoy! :)**

Yuki woke up on a bench. "She's awake!" A girl stood near her.

"Kyoko, give her some room." She heard a man say. Yuki slowly got up and looked around. She was in what looked like a bedroom.

"Where is this?" Yuki asked, confused.

"Creed told us to put you in here." The man said. "My name is Charden."

"And I'm Kyoko!" She said cheerfully. "I'm glad you're alive!"

"I'm confused…"

"What you drank gave you powers! Now you're just like me!" said Kyoko.

"We don't actually know what powers you gained. We'll just have to see." Charden added.

"Are you part of the Apostles of the Star?" Yuki asked. Kyoko nodded.

"Yup. Well, we abandoned the Apostles once but…" Charden cleared his throat, and Kyoko stopped talking. Obviously, Charden didn't want Kyoko to talk about it. Yuki slowly sat up. "Careful!"

"I'm fine." She muttered. "Oh no… I never brought my sword with me! I'm so stupid!" Yuki scolded herself.

"Don't worry about it! You can get it once you're ready. Though, you might not need it." Kyoko winked.

"Um… Okay."

"Yuki's gone!" Train shouted. Sven looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"I can't find her anywhere!" Sven didn't respond. "You should be more worried!" Train said angrily.

"Look Train, maybe this is Yuki's answer. She doesn't want to be with us anymore."

"No, she wouldn't just leave."

"Are you sure?" Train wanted to strangle Sven, and Sven could see that. "Hey, I wish she was here too, but Yuki made her decision. We should leave soon." Train clenched his fist. He wasn't going to just leave and forget about Yuki. She would come back. He knew it.

Yuki walked out of the room, Kyoko and Charden behind her. She found herself in a cute little living room. Creed was sitting on a couch. "So, do you feel different?" Creed asked. That's one way to greet someone, Yuki thought.

"Not really." She admitted. "I feel the same." Creed didn't look convinced. Kyoko suddenly ran up to Yuki and grabbed her hand.

"We're going to be friends!" She said cheerfully.

"Uh… okay…" said Yuki. Suddenly, Kyoko screamed and fell to the ground. "Kyoko!" Charden picked her up.

"It seems we have found out her powers." What? Yuki looked at her hands and gasped. She could see sparks of electricity all over her hand, crackling. Creed seemed a bit surprised.

"Electricity…" Yuki muttered, still looking at her hand. "But, does that mean I can't touch anyone?" Yuki asked in horror.

"Not if we harness your powers." Charden said calmly. "It will be easy."

"It will?" Yuki said uneasily. Creed looked at Charden suspiciously.

"How do you plan on doing that?" Creed asked. They looked at each other and nodded. "Take care of Kyoko, Yuki. Charden and I are going to get something." Charden put Kyoko on the couch and they left. Yuki looked outside. It was a beautiful day. She wondered if Train and the others had already left town. Her heart sank at the thought. Yuki shook her head. She needed to forget about them. She was part of the Apostles of the Star now. There was no need to think of them.

"Train's probably angry with me anyway…" Yuki said silently. "Maybe once Chronos' is over thrown I can go and find him. But he'll still be mad at me. He probably won't want to see me again." For a second, she was starting to regret becoming a part of the group, but then she saw Kana's face. There was no turning back.

An hour later, Kyoko woke up. Yuki apologized over and over again. "I'm so SORRY!"

"It's okay. Just so you aren't going for Charden." Yuki looked at Kyoko, puzzled.

"What do you mean?"

"Charden is SO HOT!" Kyoko squealed. "I love him! So you better not like him too!"

"I'm good." Kyoko nodded in approval.

"Good. So you can control electricity?"

"Yeah, but how did you know?"

"Well, when I touched your hand, I thought I felt electric waves coursing through my body. It wasn't exactly a fun experience, but it was interesting!" This girl was so strange… Creed and Charden suddenly walked into the room. Charden handed Yuki a pair of gloves.

"Put those on." He advised. Yuki obediently put the gloves on. "Never take those off. This way you can touch people. Also, you can shoot electricity out of your hands at will." Wanting to try it out, Yuki pointed her hand at the wall and tried to focus. A couple seconds later, her hand started to tingle and a bolt of electricity shot out of her hand and hit the wall.

"Awesome." Yuki said excitedly. "I'll go get my sword. This is sweet!" Yuki rushed out the door.

When she reached her house, she saw that no one was inside. Yuki found her sword on her dresser and grabbed it. "Hey Yuki," Yuki turned around and saw Train. "Where have you been?"

"Sorry Train, I've just…" Train looked at the gloves on her hands.

"What are those for? It's summertime for goodness sake." He interrupted. Train walked over and looked at them. Yuki pulled away.

"Don't touch them!" She said quickly. Train looked at her. "It's dangerous." Yuki added. Train frowned.

"Can you explain this?" Train pulled out a bottle. Yuki's eyes widened when she recognized the bottle. "I've seen these before. Yuki, did you drink Spirit Water?" He asked demandingly.

"I…" Yuki could tell that Train already knew the answer.

"You've joined the Apostles of the Star, haven't you?" Yuki wanted to get away, but Train was standing in the doorway.

"Try to understand. I want revenge. Chronos killed Kana. It's what they deserve."

"Yuki, you said yourself that you didn't want to murder anymore."

"I didn't say I would murder. I want to just break Chronos apart." Train rolled his eyes.

"In the end, you'll murder them all! Don't you understand that? To destroy Chronos is to kill everyone inside!" Yuki pushed Train out of the way. "What about your friends? What about me?" Yuki stopped moving.

"Once Chronos is destroyed, I'll come back to you guys." Then she ran out of the room and out of the house.

"Something wrong?" Creed asked. Yuki had just got back. Even though she had tried to hide any traces of sadness or tears, it was pretty obvious.

"Nothing at all." She said, her voice quavering.

"You're a terrible liar." said Charden. Yuki looked away. "You ran into Train, didn't you?" He said. Yuki flinched.

"Mr. Black!" Kyoko said. "I used to like him, but then I saw Charden in a different way, and I…" She continued on and on.

"Forget about him Yuki. You're apart of the Apostles of the Star now. Whatever kind of friendship you had with him is over now." Charden said firmly. Yuki couldn't help but wonder if that was what she really wanted.

Train met up with Sven, Eve, and Rinslet at a Restaurant. "What happened Train?" Eve asked.

"Yuki has joined the Apostles." Train said sadly.

"Why?" Sven asked.

"She wants to get revenge on Chronos." After a couple minutes of silence, Train took out his gun. "I'm going to convince her to leave them, no matter what it takes."

"What? How are you going to do that?" said Rinslet.

"I don't know, but I will do it, somehow." Then he walked out without another word.

"Let's follow him," said Eve. Sven and Rinslet nodded.

Yuki glazed at the sky. "What are you doing?" Yuki sat up in surprise.

"Train?" Yuki asked.

"No, it's me!" Kyoko appeared, jumped up, and landed next to her. "Hey, you like Train don't you?" She asked. Blushing, Yuki turned away. "Girl, if you do, this place isn't for you."

"I know… but I have to stop Chronos. It's for."

"Your sister. I know." Kyoko interrupted. "Charden told me. I used to like Train until…"

"What?"

"He fell in love with you." She muttered, looking away.

"How do you know?"

"It's obvious." Kyoko said quickly. "Anyone could see it."

"Oh…"

"I have a question for you."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Do you love Train?" Yuki stared at the sky for a minute.

"Yes, I do."

"Maybe that will give you some food for thought." Then Kyoko left. Yuki looked at the moon. She was confused. What was the answer to her problems?

"There is only one answer." Yuki thought. "I must destroy Chronos and then find Train." Deep down, she knew that the plan would fail. "But I have to try. I just have to."


	9. Chapter 9

**I've come to deliver a new chapter! Well, here it is! Enjoy!**

The next day a new girl came. Yuki recognized her as Echidna Parass, the famous movie star. Recently, Yuki had heard that Echidna didn't do movies anymore and that now she had a bounty on her. Yuki was sitting on the roof when she saw Echidna come up. Curious, Yuki called out to her. "Hey!" Echidna looked at her. "You're Echidna Parass, aren't you?"

"Yes." Yuki jumped off the roof and smiled at Echidna.

"I'm Yuki. So, you're a part of the Apostles, right?" Echidna nodded. They went inside when they heard Creed saying something.

"It's time!" He announced. Creed looked at Echidna. "Hello Echidna."

"Hello. What were you saying?" She asked. Yuki looked at Creed, wondering as well.

"We're going to invade Chronos." Yuki was taken off guard. Charden's eyes widened and even Kyoko looked slightly surprised.

"But won't we get slaughtered?" Yuki asked.

"Not if we use you," said Creed. Yuki didn't like the sound of that.

"What do you mean?"

"It's rather simple. You take your gloves off." Yuki looked at her gloves. "They don't even know about you! It would be rather simple!" said Creed, trying to urge her. Yuki sighed.

"Alright, but I'm bring my sword with me."

"Done!" He said. "Now Yuki, is Chronos still staying in that pitiful mansion?"

"Last time I checked, yeah."

"Good. So, here's the plan."

An hour later, Yuki was inside Chronos. The old ring had helped out a bunch. They were all inside and Chronos didn't even see them. Now they had all split up. Yuki looked around for Xiao. She had gotten permission from Creed to find Xiao and get no interruptions during their battle. She went from room to room, trying to find him. "Where are you Xiao?" Yuki thought angrily. She threw open the next door and there he was, talking to Jenos. They both looked at her in surprise.

"Yuki?" Xiao said, stunned.

"So you've come back to us? Well, it's too late," said Jenos.

"Get out of here Jenos. I've come for Xiao." Jenos didn't move.

"I'll take him." Kyoko said as she walked passed Yuki. Xiao was putting the pieces together.

"You're with the Apostles of the Star?" Xiao asked.

"Sure am." Yuki said with a smile. "Now let's go!" Yuki pointed her hand at Xiao and a bolt of lightning shot at him. Surprised, he barely had time to dodge it.

"So that's the power you got from Spirit Water."

"You bet." Yuki pulled out her sword and rushed at him. Xiao's mantle appeared and he whipped it around the sword. Horrible memories flooded into her mind when she saw the mantle. "Did you see horror in her face?" Yuki asked angrily. "Did she plead with you to live?"

"No," said Xiao. "She stared at me, a horrified look on her face. The only thing she did was call out your name and say 'I'm glad I knew her.' Interestingly enough, she didn't say anything about killing me." Anger boiled inside Yuki.

"You monster!" Rapidly, Yuki took one glove off and grabbed the mantle. It started to glow yellow. Xiao was about to drop the mantle when it happened. The Electricity hit Xiao and he crumbled to the floor. Yuki walked over to him.

"Do it Yuki." Yuki looked behind and saw Creed standing there. She looked at Kyoko. Kyoko had knocked out Jenos and was staring at Yuki. "Kill him," Creed urged. Yuki stared at Xiao. She raised her sword and brought it down on Xiao. "There you go!" Creed said, satisfied. "Now let's go. We have other business to attend to." Yuki walked away and they left the room.

"What about Kyoko?" Yuki asked. Kyoko was still in that room.

"She's going to stay there in case any of them are still alive and get up. I doubt that will happen, but you never know. You have to be prepared." Yuki nodded. They walked up a couple staircases, occasionally hearing noises that indicated a battle. "We should be close." Yuki put her glove back on her hand. She wasn't going to use her electricity unless she had to. "Here we are. Get ready." I nodded and Creed opened the door. Sephiria and a man Yuki recognized as Belze were talking to each other. They stopped and looked at Yuki and Creed in surprise. Sephiria immediately drew her sword, and Belze took out his spear.

"What is this meaning of this?" said Sephiria.

"The Apostles of the Star are back," said Creed with a smile on his face. "It's time for Chronos to fall." Sephiria looked at me.

"So this is where you went after you left us." Sephiria said. "How did Heartnet take it?" Yuki went pale.

"Ignore her!" Creed shouted. Yuki ran at Sephiria, pulling out her sword.

"This is it!" Yuki yelled. Their swords hit, and Yuki had an idea. Maybe it would work, maybe not. She jumped backwards, took off her gloves, and put her hands on her sword. Her sword started to glow. "Now!" Yuki ran at Sephiria and when their swords hit each other again, a lightning bolt shot out. Sephiria ducked and missed the electricity. "So much for using it only in emergencies," Yuki thought. "Admit it Sephiria! You can't win against me!" Yuki said.

"Don't get cocky Yuki," said Sephiria. She ran at Yuki, and Yuki pointed her hand at Sephiria's sword. The lightning hit it and it flew out of Sephiria's hand and out of reach. Yuki shot another lightning bolt at Sephiria. Suddenly, a person appeared and deflected the bolt. "Heartnet?" Sephiria said in shock. Train stood in front of her, his usual grin on his face.

"Hey Yuki, what's up?" said Train.

"Not much. Just wondering why you deflected my shot."

"To try to show you that you need to leave this stupid group. They are a group of killers, and you aren't."

"Obviously you didn't see Xiao back there."

"No, I did. I figured that was your work." He walked closer to me and whispered "you didn't kill him." Was he whispering so Creed couldn't hear? "You hit him in the shoulder. You and I both know that he could survive." Yuki swung her sword at him and he flipped backwards, avoiding the sword. "Don't you get it Yuki? You're not the same person that you once were! You can't even kill Xiao. The old Yuki wouldn't have hesitated." Yuki hated to admit it, but Train was right. "Leave them." Train urged. Suddenly, Creed lunged at Train.

"Train, it's nice to see you again."

"Creed, I thought you had changed." Creed smirked.

"Old habits die hard."

"Creed!" Yuki turned around and saw Echidna standing there. "We need to leave! We are outnumbered!"

"Let's go!" Creed said in agreement. Echidna made a circle motion and a portal opened. Creed ran in. Yuki saw Kyoko and Charden walk into the room. Charden and Kyoko walked through the portal without a word. Yuki was the only one who hesitated.

"Yuki, here is your chance! Come with me." Train held out his hand. Yuki walked over to the portal, and looked at Train, not knowing what to do. "Please." Yuki started to walk towards Train, when she felt a hand grab her shoulder and pull her in.

Yuki found herself in the old house. She saw Creed next to the portal. He had pulled her in. "Don't let Train confuse you." Creed said as the portal disappeared.

"He already has." A new strength came to Yuki. She knew what to do. "When you told me to kill Xiao, I realized something. I won't be the person I was before. I'm not going to be a killer anymore. I am finished with the Apostles of the Star." As Creed turned around, Yuki saw something in his eyes. Pure wrath. As he came closer, Yuki backed away until she had hit the wall.

"So you want to leave do you? I gave you this power and this is how you repay me? You don't kill Xiao, and you don't kill Sephiria. Do you know what that means? It means that we didn't kill a single member of Chronos." Yuki saw him take out his sword.

"Creed!" Charden said quickly. "Don't hurt her!"

"Be quiet Charden." Creed looked at everyone. "If anybody here wants to save Yuki, try. Or, you can shut up and watch." Kyoko looked at Yuki, but remained silent. Creed looked back at Yuki. He took his sword. "No one leaves the Apostles." Yuki took out her sword.

"Let's see who wins," Yuki challenged. They both swung their swords at the same time, and the swords clashed. Yuki swung her leg, but Creed jumped back. Echidna shot Yuki's hand. Surprised, Yuki dropped the sword. She knew she was at a disadvantage now. There was only one thing left to do. Run. Yuki dodged an attack from Creed and rushed out of the house. She looked behind and saw Creed following her.

"You shouldn't run from a challenge." Yuki didn't respond and instead focused on where she was going. Her hand hurt badly, so she had to find some place to stop without Creed finding her. Yuki went into several different alleyways.

"I love alleys." Yuki thought. After a couple minutes of weaving through alleys, she looked back and Creed wasn't there. She sat down and sighed with relief. She found some dirty napkins and tried to make a bandage with it. It worked, barely. Her hand still throbbed and Yuki knew she had to do something. That was when it happened. Creed suddenly appeared from around the corner and, without a word, stabbed Yuki in the side. Yuki screamed. Creed smiled. "You're mad…" Yuki shouted. Creed then left, that smile still on his face. Yuki staggered up. She fell down when she felt the pain.

"Train…" Yuki said weakly. "TRAIN!" She shouted.

Train was just starting for a hotel when he thought he heard Yuki shout. He rushed around, calling out. Each time he heard Yuki say his name again. Yuki must have been injured, for she sounded weak. When he reached her, he found blood everywhere. Train ran over to her. "Who did this to you?" Train asked urgently.

"Creed…" Yuki whispered.

"It's okay. You're going to live." Train said. "You are going to make it." Train said encouragingly. Deep down, Train was scared. Would Yuki end up like Saya? No, she couldn't! Train wouldn't allow it. But what could he do? "I will help you. You're not alone."


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is a new chapter! Enjoy! :)**

Sven had had bad days. This was one of those days. He had woken up to find that Train, Eve, and Rinslet were gone. Even worse, when he walked outside his car was gone. "SOMEONE STOLE MY CAR!" Sven said mouth wide open. That was when he realized it. "Ooh… when I find Train I'm going to strangle him!"

Yuki had gotten used to waking up on couches. This time it was different. When she woke up, she was sitting in a van. "She's awake." Yuki saw that Eve was sitting next to her. Rinslet was driving, and Train was sitting in the other seat. She felt a bandage around her chest. So that's what they did. Rinslet looked at her.

"Hi! No offense, but you've got to set your priorities straight."

"What are you talking about?" Yuki asked. She heard a loud snore. Ahh, so Train was sleeping.

"First you join Chronos, then you leave Chronos, then you become a sweeper, you quit being a sweeper and become an Apostle of the Star. Now you've stopped doing that. I mean, seriously?!" Yuki hated to admit it, but Rinslet was right. She was really messed up. "But that's in the past. Right now I need to turn us around, since Train's asleep, he won't hear me…"

"Yes I will," said Train. Rinslet shouted in surprise. "We need keep going until we run out of gas. Then we need to run on foot."

"May I ask why?" Rinslet asked.

"We are being followed." Yuki felt a wave of guilt.

"Stop the car." Yuki said firmly. Train and Rinslet looked at her. Rinslet shrugged and pulled over. Yuki opened the car door and started to walk away.

"Hey, where are you going?" Rinslet asked.

"I don't know. Just don't follow me!" Yuki said. Her side hurt badly, but she didn't care. Train had done a lot for her; she couldn't let him help anymore. She started to walk away, when she heard another door open. Train got out and started to follow her. "I said…"

"I could care less." He said bluntly. "Listen Yuki, you can't go it alone."

"I can and I will."

"Then maybe this will persuade you." Yuki was about to ask what when Train ran over and kissed her.

"That's pretty persuasive," Yuki said, trying not to sound like a chipmunk.

"So they are a couple." Yuki heard Eve say.

"YES! I KNEW IT! Wait till Sven hears about this!" Rinslet shouted. "I bet him money that Train and Yuki were a couple! OH YEAH!"

"Come back in the car and let's keep going." Train said calmly. All she could do was nod. She started walking, and felt pain surge through her. "You okay?"

"Yeah," she lied. Train could see right through her.

"You're not okay." Before she knew it, Train was holding her in his arms. She blushed as he walked towards the car.

"Ooh, Train, you're a real ladies man!" Rinslet winked. Train helped her inside and they were soon back on the road.

"I was just helping her!" Train said defensively. For some weird reason, Yuki wished Train didn't deny it. That way she would be sure he felt the same why she did.

"You're brainless!"

"Why?" Rinslet sighed and looked at Yuki as if to say _boys. _"I'll explain when we get… where are we going?"

"I don't know. What I do know is that the Apostles don't like traitors." He was silent for a minute. "We need to find a hotel and hide there." Yuki remembered her sword. Why did she always have to leave it somewhere?

"I guess I could use my ring, grab the sword, and get out," Yuki thought. Well, she couldn't do it now. Until she was fully healed, she needed to lay low.

After a couple hours, they finally found a hotel. They were surprised to find Sven there. "Hi Sven!" Train said nervously. Sven ran up to Train and grabbed him by the shirt.

"Why did you leave me behind?" Sven shouted. "I had to buy a car! And now we are VERY poor! That's all thanks to you!"

"Uh… sorry?"

"SORRY ISN'T GOING TO CUT IT!" While they were arguing, Yuki and Rinslet went inside and found their hotel room. It was pretty nice.

"I'm going to check on the boys." Rinslet said. Yuki nodded. When she was gone, Yuki walked over to the window. She could see the highway and the sidewalk. That was when she saw it. She saw a person walking towards the hotel, and if Yuki wasn't mistaken… Panicked, Yuki rushed out of the room.

Maybe it was good that the strange boy had shown up. If he hadn't, Sven probably would have killed Train. "YOU BRAINLESS…!" Sven stopped when a boy came up to them.

"Excuse me do you know who this girl is?" Train saw that it was Yuki.

"No." He said quickly, a little too quickly. The boy smirked.

"So you have! Where is she?"

"None of your business," Train snapped. The boy frowned.

"You see, that was the wrong answer." The boy jumped as a bolt of lightning shot at him. Yuki stood in the doorway of the hotel.

"Get out of here Kenichi! Nobody wants you here!"

"Kenichi?" Train said, confused.

"Unfortunately, I can't leave until I have you." He lunged at Yuki. Yuki sighed.

"I'm going to win this one. Run at me, I don't care." Yuki waited until Kenichi was close, then she took her gloves off and put her hands in front. When Kenichi was close enough, Yuki tried to touch him with her hands. It didn't work. He jumped over Yuki and tried to hit her in the back. He was stopped, however, but Eve, who hit him across the head. Kenichi suddenly disappeared and reappeared in front of Train. "If I can't get Yuki, I'll just…" He was stopped by Train pulling out his gun and trying to shoot him. Kenichi disappeared again and reappeared further away. "Feisty are we?"

"You bet!" Train ran at him. Kenichi grinned and disappeared again. "Don't be a coward!"

"Whatever you say." Kenichi put her hand out. Instantly, Train's gun flew out of his hand and landed in Kenichi's.

"How did you do that?" Train asked, shocked.

"Just another advantage of Spirit Water," said Kenichi.

"You were a part of the Apostles?" Yuki asked, confused.

"Who said I had to be a part of the Apostles to get Spirit water?" Kenichi shot at Yuki. Yuki flipped and barely missed the bullet.

"No offense Train, but your gun is a pain!" Yuki said as she dodged another bullet. Sven brought out his suitcase and a part of it flipped back, revealing a machine gun. Sven started shooting. They were lucky. Kenichi fell the ground as a bullet hit his arm. Yuki ran at Kenichi and grabbed him.

"Never bother us again." Yuki said angrily. "Or the next time we meet, you die." Kenichi nodded. "Sven, take this guy to the hospital."

"Who's going to pay for those bills?" Sven asked as they put Kenichi in the car.

"Just leave him next to the door. No one will see." When Sven left, they went into the hotel.

"You're lucky that you didn't get hurt!" Train scolded. "Just one hit at your chest, and you could have been serious injured, maybe even died!"

"But I didn't." Yuki protested. "You shouldn't worry about me so much."

"But I love you…" There was a dead silence. Rinslet sighed.

"IT'S ABOUT TIME!" Rinslet pulled Train's hair. "Jeez Train! You're such an idiot!"

"What…?" Train said, still confused. Yuki shook her head with disbelief.

"Train, you are hopeless." Eve confirmed. They all laughed, except for Train.

"I'M COMING FOR YOU EVE!" Eve ran away and Train started to chase her.

"You failed when failure wasn't an option," Creed said, dissatisfaction in his voice. Even though Kenichi was still bleeding, Creed didn't do anything.

"I'm sorry…. I failed you…" Kenichi said, hoping to get some pity from Creed. Instead, Creed turned to Charden.

"Take him outside."

"And then what?" Charden asked.

"Dispose of him," Creed said, as though it was obvious.

"No, please!" Kenichi yelled and Charden grabbed him. Creed laughed as they disappeared.


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is another chapter! I hope you like it! :)**

Yuki wished she could see into the future. If she had known what was going to happen, she would have never even agreed to Train's invitation.

It had all started normally. They were in a discussion over Kenichi, when Train suddenly said something completely random. "We need a break!" He announced.

"What?" Sven said, a bit surprised at Train's outburst.

"Yuki and I are going to go out." Now it was Yuki's turn to be surprised.

"How did I get pulled into this?" She muttered. Train looked at her.

"Yuki, you have been going through more than one person should. I insist that you go on a date I mean," he changed it quickly. "On a break." Usually, Yuki was the type to completely ignore a request like that. At times, she would punch the guy's face in, but that was only when the situation demanded it. This wasn't one of those times.

"Yeah, let's go." Train grinned and they left without another word.

"A date huh? I remember reading about that in a book…" Eve said as she watched them leave.

"You read about that kind of stuff?!" Rinslet said a bit surprised. She looked at Sven. "What kind of books is your kid reading?"

"She's not my kid!"

"It was 'The bonds of Marriage'."

"I think I know where our destination is," said Train. They walked through town, looking at the different shops. "Here it is." He said proudly. Yuki looked at it. It was an arcade. Yuki smirked.

"Alright, this is definitely my kind of place." As they looked at the games, the first one they decided on was a shooting game. "Oh yes. You're going down." Yuki said happily.

"How does it work?"

"Shoot the zombies with these." Yuki held up a fake gun. Train grabbed it and they started the game. At first, it went easy. Yuki was ahead, and Train would pick up the pace. That was when it happened. Yuki got a big lead, and Train, so into the game, accidentally pulled out his real gun and shot the screen.

"Oops." That was when a man came over, hearing the loud bang. "Oh boy, let's get out of here!" They rushed out before they could get in trouble.

"Where to now?" Yuki asked, a bit out of breath from running.

"Don't worry; I have another place to go." Train led her to a bakery. "I'll get you a treat. You deserve something more than fried bread crusts."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Yuki grabbed two donuts.

"I'll buy one for you," Yuki said cheerfully. After they had purchased them, Yuki was about to eat hers when Train stopped her.

"Wait, I have a special place where we can eat at." They walked into the outskirts of town. "Almost there." As they walked through a small forest, Yuki saw a lake ahead. When they reached the lake, Train and Yuki sat down.

"Awesome!" Yuki said happily. "How did you find this place?"

"I spent a little bit of time searching." He took out his donut. "Now we eat." As they ate, Yuki couldn't help notice that Train was getting closer to her… and closer… and closer. He kept getting closer until they were almost touching. Train tried to pretend that he wasn't doing anything. "So, um…" Yuki got up, suddenly angry.

"What's your deal?" She asked demandingly.

"What?" Train said, trying to act innocent.

"Don't play that game with me! I could see you scooting towards me!" Train shifted uncomfortably. Yuki sighed and sat back down again, looking in the opposite direction of Train.

"Hey, please don't be angry. I was just, well, okay, so maybe I thought this could be a romantic moment…" He started rambling.

"I get it." Yuki snapped. Train nodded and they both became silent. Yuki felt a bit guilty and turned back to Train. "Thanks for doing this." She gave him a look that said _I'm sorry_.

"No problem. I knew you would enjoy it. Also, let's make this an even better moment." Train leaned in and kissed her. Yuki blushed as he pulled away. That was when it happened. Yuki felt something wiz past her ear. Startled, she jumped up and took out her sword, glaring at the trees. Train stood up as well, drawing out his gun. "What is it?"

"I heard something. There is someone else here."

"Hello!" Yuki and Train turned to the lake. Kenichi was hovered above the water, a smile on his face.

"Ugh, you're a pest." Yuki said, not taking him as a threat.

"We'll see about that." Train and Yuki started to notice that the soft ripples of the water were getting bigger and much more severe.

"How are you doing that? You can't just get more powers like that! It's unreal!" Train shouted.

"Did he obtain more Spirit Water?" Yuki thought. But drinking that much surely would have killed him. Suddenly, a giant wave crashed into the bank. Surprised, Yuki fell over. Before she could get up, another wave came in and pulled her into the water.

"YUKI!"

Sven had learned something. Never let Train and Yuki go away for a couple hours. They are bound for big trouble. If he had known just how much, they never would have left. Sven knew something was up when they hadn't come to the hotel for hours. "Okay, that's it." Sven said. He stood up and ran to his car.

"Sven! What are you doing?" Rinslet called out.

"Isn't it obvious? To find Train and Yuki." Eve hopped into the car.

"I will come with you." With that, they left.

"Hey! I never got in the car! I have to walk!" Rinslet shouted angrily. But Sven didn't turn. He had to get to them, and fast. Thanks to Train, who had left him a note, he knew that they were going to go to the lake. They had better be there, or they were going to get a real taste of Sven's wrath.

When Sven got there, he found nobody there. They only thing he found was Train's gun. "This isn't good… Train wouldn't just leave his gun here." Eve nodded in agreement. "Shoot!"

Yuki hated water. For one thing, she couldn't swim. For another, she had a terrible fear of drowning. As Yuki got her bearings, she was relieved to find herself in a cell. Sure, being in a cell was unpleasant, but being underwater was worse. She saw that Train wasn't in there, and Yuki was a bit afraid. Where was Train? That was when she heard it, a piercing scream. "TRAIN!" Yuki screamed, suddenly terrified. Quickly, Yuki dug into her pocket for her ring. It wasn't there. Panicked, she searched the ground. Not there either… "Someone must have taken it away." Yuki said out loud, trying to calm herself down. It was okay. That scream probably didn't come from Train. Probably… She decided the next move was to look at her surroundings. It was small cell and there appeared to be no one else inside. Yuki walked up to the bars and looked out. Then she realized it. This was the only cell. Outside the cell there were red carpets and beautiful stained windows. Everything was spacious. It was all completely different from inside the cell. Yuki looked out the windows and gasped. She was under water. "Oh great… this is fantastic. I'm stuck in a cell and it's under water!"

Train wasn't the type to be broken easily. However, now he was reaching his limits. Getting smacked over and over again quickly got boring. Not to mention the yelling and shouting. He could see how such a thing could drive someone to madness. Now he got to witness that, except for the fact that he was the one being torn apart. He was in a small room with only one dim light. Kenichi was leaning against the wall. Surprisingly enough, Kenichi was letting Train walk around. The reason was obvious. Kenichi was just trying to destroy Train inside. Train hated to admit it, but Kenichi's powers beat his. Now he was standing near the opposite wall, giving Kenichi a loathing look. That was when Kenichi had gotten angry. He ran over to Train and grabbed him by the neck. "TELL ME WHAT YOU KNOW!" He screamed angrily. "Or the girl is next!"

"Yuki won't tell you anything!" Kenichi smiled.

"We'll see about that. Anyone can be broken. The trick is to destroy them piece by piece. Now, I know Yuki despises mantle, so what will happen when give her something of that sort? You see Train, I have power. You and Yuki don't have that." Train grinned.

"We don't need power. We have something you don't."

"Oh really? And what is that?"

"A brain, and the ability to process things, which you simply lack," Train said with a smirk.

When Yuki heard another scream, she could tell it wasn't a woman. It had to be a man. Part of Yuki was telling her that it was Train. She sighed. "Alright, it's time to bust out of here."

**And yes, the bonds of marriage has shown up again! lol XD**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello! Sorry if the letters look small, I did this on a different computer, if it looks bad i will change it. enjoy this chapter!**

Yuki hated to admit it, but she didn't know how to make her grand escape. Her electricity powers wouldn't do her any good in this situation, leaving her completely helpless. At least the screaming had stopped, but that just made her even more upset. What could she possibly do to get out of here? Yuki went up to the bars and looked around outside. She saw a pair of keys on a bench. However, it was out of her reach. "UGH! If I could just grab them…" Yuki tried every way she could to get out, but nothing succeeded. "I need some serious help…" She sat down, extremely discouraged.

"Why hello Yuki." Yuki jumped up when she saw Creed standing outside her cell. "You seem to be in a bit of trouble." He said with a smirk on his face.

"What do you want Creed? I'm not going to…"

"Yes I know." He said hastily. "That's not what I'm here for. I'm here to make an exchange."

"Oh really? What kind of exchange?"

"Your freedom for Kenichi's death," Creed offered. Yuki had to admit it; this was the best chance to get out.

"I'm not going to murder him."

"You won't? Obviously you don't understand something. Kenichi won't stop until he destroys Chronos."

"Chronos will kill him."

"Well, I'm not so sure about that now."

"And why not?"

"You see, Kenichi was with the Apostles for a brief bit of time. Then he failed, horribly if I might add. As punishment, I told Charden to kill him. It didn't work. Kenichi overpowered Charden and defeated him. Charden wouldn't be alive today if Kenichi hadn't noticed the bottle of spirit water in Charden's pocket."

"Let me guess, he took it, drank it, and instead of dying he became stronger." Yuki said, bored.

"Bingo."

"But how could someone survive another dose of spirit water?" Creed shrugged.

"Beats me. What I do know is that I need him dead. If you promise to go and kill him, I will set you free."

"How do you know I'll kill him? You could set me free right now and I could just run off."

"Simple. I'm going to follow you. Believe me Yuki; you don't want to mess around with me."

"You know, threats don't bother me none. I've learned to brush them aside and do what I think is best."

"Then I'm taking it that your answer is no?"

"I didn't say that." Creed smiled. Yuki sighed. "I'll do it."

"Good." Creed walked over and grabbed the keys. He then unlocked the cell. "You're free to go."

"Thanks." Yuki said ungratefully.

"Kenichi is one floor above us. And if you're wondering, Train is unconscious in a few rooms away."

"Let's get him." Yuki raced towards the door when Creed stopped her.

"Hold it! You have you're mission. Defeat Kenichi first."

"Can I just ignore you? You are really getting on my nerves."

"No, you can't."

"Fine, whatever. Let's go beat up Kenichi." Then they ran out of the room.

Yuki raced up the stairs, Creed behind her. She hoped that Train was alright, and she would have seen him if that jerk hadn't stopped her. When they reached the second floor, Yuki saw a large door. "He should be in there."

"Well, let's break a leg." Yuki threw the doors open and saw Kenichi. He was standing in the room, a blank expression on his face. "Hey, how's it going?" Kenichi looked at her.

"Looks like you escaped."

"Well aren't you a genius." Kenichi lunged at Yuki. Yuki jumped out of the way and sent a thunderbolt at him. Kenichi disappeared and reappeared in front of Yuki.

"Ahh, this is going to be fantastic."

"Not for you!" Yuki shot another thunderbolt at Kenichi, which he dodged with ease. That was when it occurred to Yuki. There was one way she might be able to defeat Kenichi. Yuki ran out of the room and started down the steps. She looked back when suddenly a tsunami crushed her, flinging her down the steps. When she landed on the ground, she was at the very bottom of the steps. "Ouch…" Shaking, she stood up. Yuki could hear Kenichi racing down the steps. Quickly, she ran down a hallway, searching for a way out. She couldn't break a window, not without flooding the place and possibly killing Train. And where was Creed at a time like this? "Creed!" Yuki shouted angrily. "I NEED SOME ASSISTANCE RIGHT NOW! PLEASE!"

"You rang?" Creed grabbed her shoulder, making her jump. "Heheh, that was amusing." Yuki started running again. She was sure that Kenichi had reached the bottom. Now all he had to do was find her and things would get tricky… she couldn't let that happen. "You know I've been following you since…"

"Yes I know you're a stalker." Yuki said impatiently. "I need you to find Train and get him out of here. What I'm going to do could possibly flood this entire place." Creed nodded.

"Okay, but you'll owe me."

"Just do it!"

"Fine." Then Creed ran off. Yuki sighed as she turned the corner. She could hear Kenichi running after her. Yuki noticed a door not too far away and quickly flung it open. "I'm waiting!" She yelled as she slammed the door shut. Yuki turned and smiled. There was a window, just waiting to be broken. She rushed over to the window, and when Kenichi flung open the door, she hit it with a thunderbolt. The window bashed into pieces and water flooded in. Yuki was hit by the force and fell over.

"Are you insane? You're going to kill us both!" Kenichi yelled angrily. He ran out of the room. Yuki got up and followed him, the water steadily rising in level. Yuki caught up with Kenichi and ran into him, making him fall over.

"I've found your weakness Kenichi." She said happily. "While your vanishing act is certainly something, I have learned that if you become under a great deal of pressure and can't focus, you can't disappear. And right now, you're very afraid." Kenichi's face told Yuki that she was right. Yuki noticed the water was getting higher in the hall, and she jumped off him and ran away.

Yuki climbed up the stairs, barely beating the water. She hadn't seen Kenichi so she figured he had drowned or something. "Hey Yuki!" Yuki looked up and saw Train standing there.

"TRAIN!" She shouted excitedly. They embraced quickly. "We need to leave, now!"

"We can get out in a submarine." Train said joyfully. He led her to a small submarine. "Creed already left, so it's our turn now." He hopped in and Yuki joined him. "I don't know how to do this," Train admitted, "but let's give it a go."

"Oh boy…" Yuki groaned as they started moving. When the submarine started, they immediately started falling into the depths of the sea, but Train got the handle of it and they slowly rose up. "Next time, I'm driving." Yuki announced. After a bit of time, they reached the surface and they climbed out.

"We will have to swim to shore; I don't trust my submarine skills…" Train muttered.

"I don't trust your skills either." Yuki took a deep breath and smiled. "It's nice to be above ground."

"And I think our problems are solved." Train said with his usual grin. That was when it happened. Yuki was swimming towards the sand when she felt something gripping her leg. She was quickly pulled under. Yuki looked below and saw Kenichi grabbing her leg. Yuki fought against and reached the surface. "Yuki?!" Train asked, alert.

"Get out of the water! I have a plan!" She said, Kenichi's tugging getting harder to fight.

"But..."

"DO IT NOW!" Train obeyed and started swimming away. Yuki dove under the water and lunged at Kenichi. Kenichi went up for breathe and then went back down. Kenichi went after Yuki, and she zigzagged, trying to buy time. She forced her eyes open and immediately shut them when she knew that Train was out of the water. She tried to not be afraid and focus. Kenichi hit her over and over, when finally it happened. She unleashed her electricity, and the water got a yellowish glow. Kenichi's eyes widened and he swam up for air, only so everyone above could hear his piercing scream. Yuki started to lose consciousness and soon blacked out.


	13. chapter 13

**Sorry if the ending seemed rather short. I have a tendency to do that with my endings. lol Also, I just want to say that i ended this story on chapter 13. heheheh, I didn't actually intend to do that, but it ended up that way. **

Yuki woke up with Train staring at her. "What happened?" She asked, dazed.

"Congrats, Kenichi's dead." Train said a bit too cheerfully. Yuki sat up.

"He is?!"

"Yeah, and you almost died too. You aren't exactly immune to electricity, you know." Yuki sighed. "You're pretty injured, if you haven't noticed, so I'll just carry you into town."

"Oh no you aren't!" Yuki said quickly. Train smirked.

"You can't stop me." And with that, Train picked her up and carried her through the forest.

When they reached town they soon found Sven, Rinslet, and Eve. "Train, what happened?" Sven asked, trying to contain his anger.

"In our defense, we got kidnapped."

"By who?" Rinslet asked.

"Kenichi." Yuki stated. "I killed him."

"How can you say that so calmly?" Eve muttered, and Yuki couldn't help but feel guilty. She had killed another person.

"Personally, I would call it self-defense." Train said, looking at Yuki as if to say _don't beat yourself up about it_. Yuki smiled.

"I agree."

"So, have we solved Yuki's people want to kill me problem?" Sven asked.

"I think so."

"What about Chronos?" Yuki asked.

"Eh, they'll give up eventually." Train said with a shrug. "And of course, I won't let them get near you."

"So Train, you will finally admit that you have a girlfriend?" Eve asked, curious. Train and Yuki looked at each other.

"You better say yes." Yuki said threateningly.

"Okay, yes, I think so."

"Good answer."

That night, Yuki sat on the roof of her house. After they had all reunited, they had decided to go to Yuki's house. Yuki had then realized that she had left her sword at the hotel, so she now had that back, along with her ring. She sighed. It was all over. But she couldn't help thinking about the future. "Hey." Yuki looked over and saw Train. "What are you thinking about?"

"What are we going to do after this?" Yuki wondered out loud. Train sat beside her.

"Honestly, who cares?"

"Well that's a nice way to look at it." They chuckled. Yuki looked at Train. "You know, you're not half bad."

"Seriously? That's the best nice thing you could say about me?"

"Oh be quiet!" Yuki quickly kissed Train. When she pulled away, Train smiled.

"Well, we certainly make a pair. Two used to be heartless assassins that worked for Chronos."

"Except for the fact that I like coke and you like milk."

"Milk is good!"

"But Coke is better."

"Milk is healthier."

"Who cares?"

"Fine, obviously I can't convince you." Train said with a pretend sigh. Yuki grinned. She then looked up at the sky. This was perfect. Just her and Train, sitting under the moon. The perfect night to end a pretty good day.

"Hey, I want you to tell you something. And you have to remember it for the rest of your life or you will die a very painful death." Train laughed.

"What?"

"I love you." Train smiled again. Yuki loved it. What a beautiful smile.

**Thank you for reading this! I enjoyed writing this story and i hope you enjoyed reading it! **


End file.
